A Ghost's Pumpkin Soup
A Ghost's Pumpkin Soup – piosenka z poziomu Pumpkin Hill w grze Sonic Adventure 2. Została wykonana przez Hunnid-P. Tekst :You know me, the fighting freak Knuckles, :And we're at Pumpkin Hill, :You ready? :I ain't gonna let it get to me, I'm just gonna creep, :Down in Pumpkin Hill I gots to find my lost piece. :I know that it's here, I can sense it in my feet, :The great Emerald's power allows me to feel. :I can't see a thing but it's around somewhere, :I'm gonna hold my head 'cause I have no fear. :This probably seems crazy, crazy, a graveyard theory, :A ghost tried to approach me and got leery. :Asked him a question and he vanished in a second, :I'm walkin' through valleys cryin' pumpkin in the alley. :Didn't seem happy but they sure tried to get me, :Had to back 'em up with the fist, metal crack 'em. :I'm hearing someone sayin' "You a chicken, don't be scared!" :It had to be the wind, 'cause nobody wasn't there. :I searched and I searched as I climbed up the wall, :And then I started to fly, I went in deeper! :Let it get to me? I'm just gonna creep, :Down in Pumpkin Hill I gots to find my lost piece. :I know that it's here, I sense it in my feet, :The great Emerald's power allows me to feel. :I can't see a thing but it's around somewhere, :I gotta hold my head, I have no fear. :It probably seems crazy, crazy, a graveyard theory, :A ghost tried to approach me, he got leery. :(This is Knuckles, who fears none.) :(It's real deal when it comes to my name, kid!) :I ain't gonna let it get to me, I'm just gonna creep, :Down in Pumpkin Hill I gots to find my lost piece. :I know that it's here, I can sense it in my feet, :The great Emerald's power allows me to feel. :I can't see a thing but it's around somewhere, :I'm gonna hold my head 'cause I have no fear. :This probably seems crazy, crazy, a graveyard theory, :A ghost tried to approach me and got leery. :Asked him a question and he vanished in a second, :I'm walkin' through valleys cryin' pumpkin in the alley. :Didn't seem happy but they sure tried to get me, :Had to back 'em up with the fist, metal crack 'em. :I'm hearing someone sayin' "You a chicken, don't be scared!" :It had to be the wind, 'cause nobody wasn't there. :I searched and I searched as I climbed up the wall, :And then I started to fly, I went in deeper! :Let it get to me? I'm just gonna creep, :Down in Pumpkin Hill I gots to find my lost piece. :I know that it's here, I sense it in my feet, :The great Emerald's power allows me to feel. :I can't see a thing but it's around somewhere, :I gotta hold my head, I have no fear. :It probably seems crazy, crazy, a graveyard theory, :A ghost tried to approach me, he got leery. :(Spooky up in here, it's crazy in here,) :(We still gon' keep it goin', I'm Knuckles.) :(Nobody scares me,) :(Whoever want it, bring it!) :(I don't care, we 'ka do this.) :(Then come step up to the plate, and meet your match,) :(It ain't no thang.) Powiązania z poziomem *''I ain't gonna let it get to me, I'm just gonna creep - Knucklesa nie wystraszą duchy nawiedzające Pumpkin Hill i nie zniechęcą go do poszukiwania odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. *''Down in Pumpkin Hill I gots to find my lost piece - ''Knuckles '' poszukujący odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu w Pumpkin Hill. *''I know that it's here, I sense it in my feet - ''umiejętność Knucklesa do wykrywania odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu *''Had to back 'em up with the fist, metal crack 'em -'' Knuckles walczący z duchami o robotami GUN za pomocą pozyskanych przez siebie Shovel Claws. Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Adventure 2